Eddie's Archive
Eddie's Archive is a box set of the British heavy metal band Iron Maiden , released on 16 November 2002 . The box contains three double CDs, Iron Maiden pedigree and a glass. Content verbergen * 1 The BBC Archives ** 1.1 CD 1 ** 1.2 Cd 2 * 2 Beast over Hammersmith ** 2.1 CD 1 ** 2.2 Cd 2 * 3 Best of the B'Sides ** 3.1 CD 1 ** 3.2 Cd 2 The BBC Archives [ edit ] The BBC Archives is a live album; it is a collection of various live shows between 1979 and 1988. CD 1 [ edit ] Friday Rock Show Session (1979) * "Iron Maiden" - 3:45 * "Running Free" - 3:10 * "Transylvania" - 4:03 * "Sanctuary" - 3:45 Reading Festival (1982) * "Wrathchild" - 3:31 * "Run to the Hills" - 5:36 * "Children Of The Damned" - 4:48 * "The Number of the Beast" - 5:29 * "22 Acacia Avenue" - 6:36 * "Transylvania" - 6:20 * "The Prisoner" - 5:50 * "Hallowed Be Thy Name" - 7:37 * "Phantom of the Opera" - 7:02 * "Iron Maiden" - 4:57 CD 2 [ edit ] Reading Festival (1980) * "Prowler" - 4:26 * "Remember Tomorrow" - 6:00 * "Killers" - 4:43 * "Running Free" - 3:52 * "Transylvania" - 4:49 * "Iron Maiden" - 4:56 Donington Monsters Of Rock Festival (1988) * "Moonchild" - 5:44 * "Wrathchild" - 3:00 * "Infinite Dreams" - 5:52 * "The Trooper" - 4:04 * "Seventh Son of a Seventh Son" - 10:27 * "The Number of the Beast" - 4:42 * "Hallowed Be Thy Name" - 7:10 * "Iron Maiden" - 6:01 Beast over Hammersmith [ edit ] Beast over Hammersmith is a live album during the world tour Beast on the Road. CD 1 [ edit ] * "Murders in the Rue Morgue" - 4:32 * "Wrathchild" - 3:31 * "Run to the Hills" - 4:19 * "Children Of The Damned" - 4:39 * "The Number of the Beast" - 5:07 * "Another Life" - 3:45 * "Killers" - 5:47 * "22 Acacia Avenue" - 6:55 * "Total Eclipse" - 4:14 CD 2 [ edit ] * "Transylvania" - 5:50 * "The Prisoner" - 5:49 * "Hallowed Be Thy Name" - 7:31 * "Phantom of the Opera" - 6:53 * "Iron Maiden" - 4:21 * "Sanctuary" - 4:12 * "Drifter" - 9:19 * "Running Free" - 3:44 * "Prowler" - 5:00 Best of the B'Sides [ edit ] Best of the B'Sides is a collection of songs on the B-side stood 7-inch singles, often these songs were not put on the actual album. And there are also songs on CD singles have been included, but were not released on the studio album. There are especially a lot of covers on this double CD and a number of satirical songs, sometimes with reference to their manager (such as "Space Station No. 5", which Bruce nine minutes Ron Smallwood imitates). Also "The Sheriff of Huddersfield" is a gesture to Smallwood. Herein 'sings' with Adrian Smith, as the sheriff. CD 1 [ edit ] * "Burning Ambition" - 2:42 * "Drifter (live)" - 6:03 * "Invasion" - 2:39 * "Remember Tomorrow (live)" - 5:28 * "I've Got the Fire" - 2:39 * "Cross-Eyed Mary" - 3:56 * "Rainbow's Gold" - 4:59 * "King of Twilight" - 4:53 * "Reach Out" - 3:33 * "That Girl" - 5:05 * "Juanita" - 3:47 * "The Sheriff of Huddersfield" - 3:35 * "Black Bart Blues" - 6:41 * "Prowler '88" - 4:09 * "Charlotte the Harlot '88" - 4:13 CD 2 [ edit ] * "All In Your Mind" - 4:31 * "Kill Me Ce Soir" - 6:17 * "I'm a Mover" - 3:29 * "Communication Breakdown" - 2:42 * "Nodding Donkey Blues" - 3:17 * "Space Station No.5" - 3:47 * "I Can not See My Feelings" - 3:50 * "Roll Over Vic Vella" - 4:48 * "Justice of the Peace" - 3:33 * "Judgement Day" - 4:04 * "My Generation" - 3:37 * "Doctor Doctor" - 4:50 * "Blood On The Worlds Hands (live)" - 6:07 * "The Aftermath (live)" - 6:45 * "Futureal (live)" - 3:01 * "Wasted Years '99 (Live)" - 5:07 Category:2002 compilation albums